Online
by DisneyFanFics25
Summary: Miley and Nick, both age 23, enter a singles chatroom with no idea what to expect. Will they outcome be what they hope for? Or will it be worse, much worse? Although it has the same title and couple, this is not like MyTurnToBeMe's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chatroom 325:**

_2N!CK3: _Anybody in here?_  
>MileyRay3: <em>I am =)_  
>2N!CK3: <em>Oh, cool.  
><em>MileyRay3: <em>I guess?_  
>2N!CK3: <em>Haha.  
><em>MileyRay3: <em>So...Nick?_  
>2N!CK3: <em> Yeah, Miley?  
><em>MileyRay3: <em>Yep, yep._  
>2N!CK3: <em>Pretty name.  
><em>MileyRay3: <em>Um, are you gay?_  
>2N!CK3: <em>Uh...no, why?  
><em>MileyRay3: <em>You called my name "pretty"_  
>2N!CK3: <em>Sorry?  
><em>MileyRay3: <em> It's cool, most guys don't, unless they are gay, so I'm just not used to it._  
>2N!CK3: <em>Well, those other guys are probably jerks and not right for you amyway.  
><em>MileyRay3: <em>And you are?_  
>2N!CK3:<em>We'll see ;)  
><em>MileyRay3: <em>Flirting already, are we?_  
>2N!CK3: <em>Maybe...  
><em>MileyRay3: <em>2 can play that game ;)  
><em>SxExLxExNxAxbbyxx: <em>Hi =)_  
>2N!CK3: <em>Hey, there ;)  
><em>SxExLxExNxAxbbyxx: <em>ASL?  
><em>2N!CK3: <em>A-23 S-Yes ;) L-Jersey_  
>SxExLxExNxAxbbyxx: <em>Well, that gave away that you are a guy.  
><em>2N!CK3:<em> A hot one ;)_  
>SxExLxExNxAxbbyxx: <em>I'm sure you are but you're 23, I'm 24, I don't date younger guys sorry.  
><em>2N!CK3: <em>Doesn't matter.  
><em>MileyRay3: <em>Ooo DISSED!  
><em>2N!CK3: <em>Oh, shut it Miley.  
><em>MileyRay3: <em>Make me Nick! =P_  
>2N!CK3: <em>Oh, I'd like to ;)  
><em>MileyRay3: <em>Boy, you bounce back fast._  
>SxExLxExNxAxbbyxx: <em>Well, I'm off to another room, maybe there's some guys in there, bye._  
>2N!CK3: <em>And what am I? A rock!  
><em>MileyRay3: <em>Forget it Nick, she's gone._  
>2N!CK3: <em>But I thought we had something special!  
><em>MileyRay3: <em>Guess not, sorry...LOSER. =P_  
>2N!CK3: <em>Oh, you are mean!  
><em>MileyRay3: <em>Maybe it's all part of the plan =)_  
>2N!CK3: <em>I won't fall for it :P  
><em>MileyRay3: <em>Who said I wanted you to.  
><em>2N!CK3: <em>Well then, I'll just leave._  
>MileyRay3: <em>Please, don't =( I like talking to you._  
>2N!CK3: <em>No, I think you want me to leave._  
>MileyRay3: <em>I'll start crying if you do._  
>2N!CK3: <em>Fine, I'll stay._  
>MileyRay3: <em>Good :)_  
>2N!CK3: <em>Is this your first time in one of these?_  
>MileyRay3: <em>Yeah, you?_  
>2N!CK3: <em>Well, yeah, I don't know what I'm really doing._  
>MileyRay3: <em>It's okay, I don't either. _  
>2N!CK3: <em>Well I'm getting hungry so meet you here tomorrow?_  
>MileyRay3: <em> Yeah, I have to get to work anyway._  
>2N!CK3: <em> Work?_  
>MileyRay3: <em>Late shift..._  
>2N!CK3: <em>Oh, so friends?_  
>MileyRay3: <em>Friends =)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was so short. But it's only the first chapter so that's why. Also, each chapter is gonna be each time they talk. So there may be others that are short but I'll try to update often if that happens to be the case.<strong>

**Also, sorry about not updating my other stories, I only had inspiration to type this one, but I will get on the others, and other new stories as well.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Lots of love**


	2. Chapter 2

The last chapter was about 6pm and it's now about 1:30am

The time of night shows why Nick acts the way he does.

I tried posting this once before and it doesn't seem to be working. I did have questions for you that I posted at the end, but I'm too annoyed at the point so please, can you leave a review letting me know what you thought? thanks.

Lots of love xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chatroom 325:<strong>

_MileyRay3: _Anybody on this morning?

_2N!CK3: _Only your bestest buddy. :P

_MileyRay3: _I was hoping you were on =)

_2N!CK3: _Well, I am :D

_MileyRay3: _How was your dinner?

_2N!CK3: _Good, I had a waitress with your name haha

_MileyRay3: _Wasn't me. I don't work or live in Jersey.

_2N!CK3: _What if I told you I drove to another state for dinner?

_MileyRay3: _What if I told you that you are crazy?

_2N!CK3: _What if I agreed then called you crazy too?

_MileyRay3: _What if I said that sounded about right?

_2N!CK3: _What if I asked if we could Skype?

_MileyRay3: _What if I said yes?

_2N!CK3: _Is that a yes?

_MileyRay3: _Was that an invitation?

_2N!CK3: _Yeah :)

_MileyRay3: _Then, yes =)

_2N!CK3: _Video and voice or just voice?

_MileyRay3: _Video and voice. =P

_2N!CK3: _Really?

_MileyRay3: _Sure =)

**Skype:**

_Nick: _Miley, can you see and hear me?

_Miley: _Yeah, can you?

_Nick: _I hear you but don't see you.

_Miley: _One second, I have to fix it.

_Nick: _Okay.

_Miley: _There. See me?

_Nick: _-smiles- Wow. You are so beautiful.

_Miley: _Thanks. I uh, think.

_Nick: _Welcome -smiles-

_Miley: _Well um, you're uh...

_Nick: _I'm what?

_Miley: _-smiles- Cute.

_Nick: _Thank you. -his phone rings- One second, it's my mom.

_Miley: _Alright. -she just watches him-

_Nick: _-answers his phone- Hey mom. Are you and Nikki okay? -he pauses while she answers- Oh...want me to come get her? -pauses again- Be right there. -he hangs up-

_Miley: _Got to go?

_Nick: _Yeah. I just gotta go get somebody from my mom's house.

_Miley: _Sister?

_Nick: _No...

_Miley: _Oh, you don't have to tell me.

_Nick: _I'll show you. -He smiles- Stay on cam, I'll leave mine on and be right back in 10 minutes. She just lives right down the street.

_Miley: _Alright. -smiles-

**10 minutes later:**

_Miley: _-Miley hears crying- Nikki's a baby?

_Nick: _Yeah. One second, I'm changing her diaper.

_Miley: _-smiles- Okay.

_Nick: -_He comes into view with Nikki- Here she is. -smiles-

_Miley: _Aw, she's adorable. Is she yours?

_Nick: _-He speaks with anger in his voice- Yeah. Her mom didn't come get her from my mom's so I guess I have her until she decides to be responsible!

_Miley: -_frowns- I'm sorry.

_Nick: _Ugh, forget this. I'm not ready for another relationship, another marriage, another baby and another divorce. I can't go through that again and I don't want Nikki to either. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm gonna go, nice meeting you Miley. I'm just not ready, goodbye.

_Miley: _-She wipes her eyes before any tears fall- I wish I could hug you right now. I'm so so sorry, Nick.

_Nick: _Not your fault, please don't cry sweetie.

_Miley: _-sniffles- But I...wait, what did you call me?

_Nick: _Shit sorry! -Nikki says 'shit' then giggles- Nikki, no! -Nikki keeps saying it- Nikki! Stop saying that! -Nikki starts to cry- Ugh. Nikki, don't cry. -He rocks Nikki back and forth- I'm sorry Miley.

_Miley: _It's fine, but don't go. We can be just friends, we don't have to have a relationship.

_Nick: _Are you sure you are okay with that?

_Miley: _Positive. -smiles- I really hope you want that too.

_Nick: _I do. -smiles-

_Miley: _Somebody's sleeping. -smiles-

_Nick: _Oh, be right back. I have to put her in her crib. -He goes and puts Nikki in her crib. When he comes back he sees Miley in the background of the cam, naked.- Uh...Miley?


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS STORY IS BACK!**

**I had this chapter originally going a different (more inappropriate) way when I first wrote it but, I decided against it and I just re-wrote it last night. It's still slightly inappropriate but better.**

**I think it's on the long-ish side too! yay!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Miley:<em> -turns around quickly, covers herself- Shit!

_Nick:_ What are you doing?

_Miley:_ -moves out of the view of the camera- Nothing

_Nick:_ Yeah right, tell me.

_Miley:_ -leans just her head in- I was um... -looks down- changing quick.

_Nick:_ On cam?

_Miley:_ I uhm -nods- yeah, thought you'd take longer. -falls over and manages to fall partly in front of the cam's view on the way down-

_Nick:_ -rubs the back of his head- Uhh...

_Miley:_ -gets up- Not like you didn't want to see -sticks her tongue out-

_Nick:_ Oh my..Miley, you're really hot.

_Miley:_ Thanks.. -blushes, goes to move the camera- Gotta change!

_Nick:_ Don't you dare!

_Miley:_ I need to change. What, do you want to watch?

_Nick:_ -nods- I'm really turned on from the view I've got.

_Miley:_ Why should I? What's in it for me?

_Nick:_ -takes his shirt off and angles the cam so she can see-

_Miley:_ That works -smiles-

_Nick:_ So go ahead, stand back up and feel free to take your time...

_Miley:_ But I thought we were just friends?

_Nick:_ Friends can see each other naked right?

_Miley:_ I guess.

_Nick:_ Come on. Please?

_Miley:_ Fine. -stands up in front of the camera-

_Nick:_ Holy sh-crap!

_Miley:_ Mhm, now shut up and enjoy the show. -she laughs then puts on a low cut shirt-

_Nick:_ Wow..

_Miley:_ I've never done something like that before...

_Nick:_ Me either-watched I mean...never live.

_Miley:_ -yawns- Well I'm tired now, I'll be on about 12 tomorrow.

_Nick:_ I'll try to meet you on here, if not then 6 sound good?

_Miley:_ Yeah -smiles- Bye Nicky

_Nick:_ Nicky?

_Miley:_ Yep -smiles-

_Nick:_ Fine...Smiley. -sticks his tongue out-

_Miley:_ -laughs- Goodnight

_Nick:_ Night

-Miley turned off her cam-

_Miley:_ Oh...my...god...who would divorce him!? He is SEXY!

_Nick:_ -tries not to laugh-

_Miley:_ -sees that her sound is still on- Shit!

_Nick:_ -can't hold the laugh in any longer-

_Miley:_ -turns her cam back on- What are you laughing at boy!?

_Nick:_ Oh just at how stupid my ex is for divorcing this sexy body -keeps laughing-

_Miley:_ -face turns red- I was just um..I was uh...joking

_Nick:_ Were you really?

_Miley:_ No... -looks down-

_Nick:_ Don't you just LOVE this sexy body? -laughs-

_Miley:_ This isn't funny...

_Nick:_ Sorry but it is.

_Miley:_ Well I'm gonna go.

_Nick:_ -staring at her chest since she is leaning over with her low cut shirt- Don't.

_Miley:_ Huh?

_Nick:_ -keeps staring- Don't go.

_Miley:_ Well let me at least put on underwear.

_Nick:_ -sighs- Fine

_Miley:_ -stands up, her 'area' is right in front of the cam-

_Nick:_ Miley!

_Miley:_ What?

_Nick:_ I know we're just friends but seriously!? I'm a guy! Come on!

_Miley:_ Oh, you like that do you?

_Nick:_ I'll put it this way, if we were in the same room, I would have been all over you an hour ago...literally.

_Miley:_ -laughs-

_Nick:_ I'm serious.

_Miley:_ -stops laughing- Oh, right. Sounds to me like you want to be more than friends. -sticks her tongue out-

_Nick:_ No, I'm just a perv who is majorly turned on by your hot, delicious body.

_Miley:_ No drooling. -laughs-

_Nick:_ I'm trying not to but the view I've had for the past 5 minutes...

_Miley:_ Oh sorry. -sits down-

_Nick:_ Nooo!

_Miley:_ What?

_Nick:_ Stand back up!

_Miley:_ Fine. -stands up-

_Nick:_ -groans- Miley lay down, I wanna see!

_Miley:_ -she thinks- Alright. -lays down-

_Nick:_ Now..move your legs apart, I want a better look.

_Miley:_ Wow, okay... -she does as he says-

_Nick:_ -stares while trying to stay calm- I bet you're tight..

_Miley:_ Sure?

_Nick:_ -hears somebody say 'Miley'-

_Miley:_ -whispers- Shit.

_Nick:_ What?

_Miley:_ One sec, I gotta put underwear on.

_Nick:_ Okay... -listens to what's going on in the background-

_Female Voice:_ Miley, are you naked!?

_Miley:_ I have a shirt on.

_Female Voice:_ But...

_Miley:_ So?

_Female Voice:_ Who is he?

_Miley:_ What?

_Female Voice:_ Did you use a condom?

_Miley:_ Whoa. We didn't have sex.

_Female Voice:_ Oral?

_Miley:_ No.. -looks down-

_Female Voice:_ Well, what then?

_Miley:_ He saw me...on webcam.

_Female Voice:_ Who is he?

_Miley:_ A friend...

_Female Voice:_ Not even your boyfriend!?

_Miley:_ No...

_Female Voice:_ You've at least met him right!?

_Miley:_ Sorta...I was his waitress earlier tonight.

_Female Voice:_ Miley!

_Miley:_ What?

_Female Voice:_ I swear, sometimes you don't use your brain.

_Miley:_ Whatever. -goes back over to the computer-

_Female Voice:_ Going back to him?

_Miley:_ It's called saying goodnight, besides you're not my mother.

_Female Voice:_ Whatever Miley. You're twenty-freaking-three for crying out loud! You really need to GROW UP!

_Miley:_ -to Nick- Sorry about that Nicky

_Nick:_ It's alright Smiley, are you okay?

_Miley:_ Yeah.

_Nick:_ Who was that?

_Miley:_ Mandy, roommate, best friend, 2nd mother, whatever.

_Nick:_ Oh -laughs- So you're leaving? -frowns-

_Miley:_ It's 4:30

_Nick:_ And?

_Miley:_ I got work in the morning.

_Nick:_ Oooh, breakfast shift?

_Miley:_ No, I'm off. I have 2 jobs.

_Nick:_ Well when are you working again? I'd really like to come see you.

_Miley:_ I don't know, Nick...

_Nick:_ Oh...kay. I won't show up, but can you at least tell me when you are working again?

_Miley:_ Why?

_Nick:_ Surprise? -sticks his tongue out-

_Miley:_ Fine! -sticks her tongue out too-

_Nick:_ -laughs-

_Miley:_ Well, I work Wednesday, 6pm to 12am

_Nick:_ Thank you.

_Miley:_ Right, well I need some sleep.

_Nick:_ Can we stay on cam till one of us falls asleep?

_Miley:_ -sighs- Fine

_Nick:_ -takes his pants off leaving him in just his boxers- Now, as much as I'd love to sit here and look at you half-naked

_Miley:_ Ha ha, got it. -puts her underwear on-

_Nick:_ No pants?

_Miley:_ No?

_Nick:_ God, I wish I was your roommate.

_Miley:_ Um, I'm gonna go.

_Nick:_ What!? No! Why!?

_Miley:_ Uh...tired?

_Nick:_ -frowns, looks down- Oh...alright. Talk to you tomorrow afternoon.

_Miley:_ Yep, love ya bestie. -smiles-

_Nick:_ -looks up-

_Miley:_ Love ya as in the bestie way...

_Nick:_ -smiles real big-

_Miley:_ Um...bye

_Nick:_ No! I-I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. Sometimes when I like a girl a lot, I get this crazy idea that liking her body will make her like me more and I'm not lying, I really do like your body...it's perfect, but I do know that I'm going too far. I'm not a sex addict like it may seem, making Nikki was my first and only time, not that I'm complaining because I want it to be special but-

_Miley:_ Nick...

_Nick:_ Yes?

_Miley:_ You're rambling.

_Nick:_ Oh, right. Sorry.

_Miley:_ So, you think my body's perfect? -smiles-

_Nick:_ So perfect, like beyond perfect. Want to know my favorite part?

_Miley:_ My boobs? My vag?

_Nick:_ No! Your eyes and your smile -smiles-

_Miley:_ -blushes and smiles- Well I'll uh...talk to you tomorrow. Love ya bestie.

_Nick:_ Forgive me?

_Miley:_ Of course.

_Nick:_ Good, love ya too bestie, night.

_Miley:_ Goodnight.

-they both turn off the cams and go to bed-

* * *

><p><strong>How do you guys feel about writing the actions with the -does action-?<strong>

**Would it be better to write it out as sentences?**

**Since it's an online thing, I've been doing it like that.**

**Which would you prefer?**

**1. Keep doing it/doesn't matter**

**2. Only do it online, write them out in sentence form when they are in person (This is the one I'm highly considering)**

**3. Don't use it at all**

**I have a few more chapters written out, and I don't have to re-write them like I did this one, so HOPEFULLY (and I know I saw this every time) the next chapter will be up soon. I have the motivation to type up stories right now, hopefully that sticks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuesday at Noon**

**Chatroom 325:**

_MileyRay3: _Hey hey hey It's Miley Ray

_2N!CK3: _And Nick Jay

_MileyRay3: _Ooo clever =P

_2N!CK3_: You know it.

_MileyRay3_: So I was thinking about what you said last night.

_2N!CK3_: Uh oh

_MileyRay3_: No, nothing bad!

_2N!CK3_: Oh what then?

_MileyRay3_: You like me?

_DyxThxSpx: _Do you guys talk to other people?

_MileyRay3_: Yeah

_DyxThxSpx_: Oh, so Miley?

_MileyRay3_: Yeah ;)

_DyxThxSpx_: I'm Dylan. Remember that name cause you'll be moaning it later.

_MileyRay3_: No, I won't.

_DyxThxSpx_: Come on baby, you know you want me.

_MileyRay3_: No, I don't.

_DyxThxSpx_: Yeah, you do.

_2N!CK3_: She said she doesn't want you. Now, leave her the f alone...or else!

_DyxThxSpx_: Or else what?

_2N!CK3_: I will find out where you live and after that, it won't be pretty.

_DyxThxSpx_: Like I'm scared of you.

_2N!CK3_: You will be!

_MileyRay3_: Nick, stop. =(

_DyxThxSpx_: Yeah, you heard her, stop =]

_2N!CK3_: You need to stop, I swear I will find you and beat the shit out of you if I have to.

_MileyRay3_: Nick, stop or I will NEVER talk to you again.

_2N!CK3_: But Miley, he's...ugh!

_MileyRay3_: I know, just ignore him =)

_2N!CK3_: Can you go on cam?

_MileyRay3_: Well I was gonna go take a shower soon but sure =)

_2N!CK3_: Good

_DyxThxSpx_: Does Dylan get a little something something ;]

_2N!CK3_: Ugh Miley, you better not!

_MileyRay3_: Why!?

_2N!CK3_: Cause I-ugh never mind. Do what you want, I gotta go.

_MileyRay3_: Oh, well I still want to talk to you about last night.

_2N!CK3_: later, you can talk to Dylan right now.

_MileyRay3_: But I want to talk to you =(

_2N!CK3_: No, talk to Dylan

_MileyRay3_: I don't want to talk to him. I wasn't going to cam with him, but IF I did want to then you couldn't tell me I couldn't.

_2N!CK3_: You're right, I'm sorry

_MileyRay3_: So cam now?

_2N!CK3_: Yeah :)

-They go on video but decide to talk in the chat room-

_2N!CK3_: You're naked!

_MileyRay3_: Yeah...I told you I was going to shower soon.

_DyxThxSpx_: Ooo Dylan wants to see ;]

_MileyRay3_: NO!

_DyxThxSpx_: What's so special about him?

_MileyRay3_: Everything.

_2N!CK3_: Great, now I'm blushing.

_MileyRay3_: I see that =)

_DyxThxSpx_: He's gay!

_MileyRay3_: Actually I know for a fact that he's not ;)

_2N!CK3_: Speaking of that...

_MileyRay3_: Well, I'm already undressed so...sure =)

_2N!CK3_: Okay :)

_MileyRay3_: Cough hornyfreak cough

_2N!CK3_: Oh...we don't have to.

_MileyRay3_: Hmmm...I want to but can we talk about last night first.

_2N!CK3_: Of course.

_DyxThxSpx_: Well, I am completely left out and lost so peace.

_MileyRay3_: it's about time!

_2N!CK3_: You're glad he left?

_MileyRay3_: Yeah, of course.

_2N!CK3_: Good :) So what was it that you wanted to ask me?

_MileyRay3_: Meet any girls you like on here?

_2N!CK3_: Yeah

_MileyRay3_: Oh, who?

-She frowns as she types that but, he doesn't notice-

_2N!CK3_: You!

-Both smile for a second, then Miley's smile fades-

_MileyRay3_: Are you just saying that?

_2N!CK3_: Uh, no! I really do like you.

_MileyRay3_: Promise?

_2N!CK3_: Promise :)

_MileyRay3_: I really should go shower, but I'll be back after okay?

_2N!CK3_: Alright, talk to you then, bye smiley.

_MileyRay3_: Bye Nicky.

-They both turn off their cams. Miley logs off and goes to take a shower-

**An hour later...about 3pm (Noon in California)**

_MileyRay3_: Nicky, I'm back =)

_LayTay_: No "Nicky" in here. Just I.

_MileyRay3_: And who are you exactly?

_LayTay_: Taylor Lautner.

_MileyRay3_: Oh, I've heard of you. You're some big movie star, right?

_LayTay_: Yeah, you could say that.

_MileyRay3_: What's a person like you doing in a chat like this?

_LayTay_: What do you mean by that?

_MileyRay3_: Oh, no offense.

_LayTay_: None taken.

_MileyRay3_: I just meant that you could probably get some rich beautiful model or something, why be in a singles chatroom?

_LayTay_: Cause money and looks aren't that important. I want a girl who's down to Earth and none of the girls I know are like that.

_MileyRay3_: Oh, wow.

_LayTay_: See not all of us "big time Hollywood stars" are jerks.

_MileyRay3_: Yeah haha

_LayTay_: So, tell me a little bit about yourself.

_MileyRay3_: Miley Ray Cyrus. 23. I live with my roommate Mandy in New York. I'm a waitress at a bar and at a bagel shop. Got 5 brothers and sisters. Both parents still alive. 12 nieces and nephews but no kids of my own. That's about it =) How about you?

_LayTay_: Oh wow...Taylor Daniel Lautner. 28. I live alone in LA. I'm an actor...obviously haha. Got one sister and only my mom's still around. No nieces, nephews or kids. Haha.

_MileyRay3_: Ooo, sorry. I gave a lot of detail huh?

_LayTay_: Well you did leave out more info about your brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews. =P

_MileyRay3_: Oh, want to know?

_LayTay_: Why not :)

_MileyRay3_: Oldest to youngest. Brandi Glenn Wasleske married to Jon Andrew Wasleske, age 28, 3 kids...Carleee Michelle, 5; Keith Andrew; 4 and Kylee Elizabeth; 1. Then Trace Dempsey Cyrus married to Demetria "Demi" Devonne Cyrus, age 27, 4 kids...Alexis Nicole, 7; identical twins Lauren Alyssa and Laura Allison, 4; and Morgan Amanda; 2. Then there's Christopher "Chris" Cody Cyrus married to Sarah Anne Cyrus, age 24, 3 kids...Gary Glenn, 5; Mary Marie, 2; and little Larry Lee who's only 3 months. Then there's me. Then there's Braison Chance Cyrus married to Zoe Louise Cyrus, age 21, 2 kids...Sydney Kayla, 3 and Miranda Natalie who is 1. Then finally is the baby of the family, Noah Lindsey Cyrus but she's only 16 so no kids for her yet. She is dating some guy named Frankie though.

_LayTay_: Oh wow haha big family.

_MileyRay3_: Yeah and that's just siblings, nieces and nephews.

_LayTay_: No more!

_MileyRay3_: I wasn't going to silly :)

_LayTay_: You are really down-to-Earth, not many girls like that nowadays.

_MileyRay3_: Thanks :)

_LayTay_: So does miss Miley have a crush on anybody she's met in here?

_MileyRay3_: Yeah there is one guy but I'm not fully committed to him yet or anything.

_LayTay_: Down-to-earth and honest :) I like that

_MileyRay3_: I've also been told I look...um good.

_LayTay_: Picture?

_MileyRay3_: Sure :)

-Miley sends Taylor one of her "naughty pictures"-

_LayTay_: Um...

_MileyRay3_: OMG! I didn't mean to send that one! That was just me goofing off! Sorry!

_LayTay_: It's okay. I didn't think anything bad of it. You do look good :)

_MileyRay3_: Why thank you.

_LayTay_: Welcome

_MileyRay3_: So, you coming to New York anytime soon? ;)

_LayTay_: Actually, yeah next week.

_MileyRay3_: That's so funny.

_LayTay_: Why?

_MileyRay3_: Cause I was kidding, and then I was right and I don't know, I'm weird.

_LayTay_: Would you maybe like to get together? Hang out or something?

_MileyRay3_: Won't the paparazzi say we're dating?

_LayTay_: Let them.

_MileyRay3_: O_o Huh?

_LayTay_: I usually ignore them and the stuff they say.

_MileyRay3_: Oooo, okay. Sure :)

_LayTay_: 829-326-5288 Call me. That way I can have your number and then I'll call you when I'm in New York and free, how does that sound?

_MileyRay3_: Sounds good Taylor :)

_LayTay_: I have to go back to work now, lunch break is over, see you next week Miley :)

_MileyRay3_: Okay, yes you will ;) Bye Taylor

_LayTay_: Bye

_MileyRay3_: Now I'm alone...awkward.

-Miley logs off-

* * *

><p><strong>I'm aware the thing with Miley's family was a little random and weird, but I had fun with it when I wrote it. HAHA!<strong>  
><strong>Also, the number for Taylor was decided by doing "Tay Dan Laut" I'm not sure if it's an actual number or not but yeah, that's how I decided it<strong>

**I'm loving the positive feedback I've gotten on this story! Thank you so much!Hope you enjoyed this fairly long chapter!**  
><strong>I'm going to start typing up the next chapter now. Hopefully I can have it up soon. I know you guys want the updates. The story is written for a few more chapters, it's just a matter of typing it up.<strong>


End file.
